Happy Halloween !
by Amaya Uchiwa
Summary: Halloween s'approche à grand pas, et chacun a sa façon de célébrer cette fête ou de la préparer./ UA, Joyeux Halloween !
1. Étrange confiserie

**Happy Halloween !**

**NdA** \- Hello ! Amaya pour vous servir, pour la première fois sur ce fandom ! Et pour commencer, quoi de mieux qu'un petit «event» pour Halloween ? J'vais vous expliquer le principe de ce recueil !

Alors, grosso modo, je vais sortir un OS, avec pour thème Halloween, chaque dimanche du mois d'Octobre ! Oui, c'est comme un Inktober, sauf que c'est de l'écriture, et seulement le dimanche. Voilà. Simple comme bonjour !

Juste un petit truc ! Désolée si il y a des fautes et s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents, c'est mon premier écrit du fandom _*se met à genoux et vous supplie*_

Sinon, évidemment les personnages ne sont pas à moi, pour mon plus grand malheur... Ils appartiennent à Kishimoto-sensei !

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Étrange confiserie

-Sas'ke, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! Ça va être parfait pour Halloween ! s'exclama Naruto, visiblement fier.

Assis sur le canapé en cuir noir du salon, Sasuke poussa un léger soupir et mis son marque-page dans son roman avant de le poser sur la table basse. Curieux, il se leva pour rejoindre son amant, qui posait ses trouvailles sur la table de la cuisine, afin de voir ce qu'il avait ramené pour la dernière soirée du mois d'octobre.

Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, soit depuis près de cinq ans dorénavant, Sasuke devait endurer les envies de son compagnon de fêter Halloween. Ce n'était pas spécialement un événement qu'il affectionnait, mais Naruto l'adorait et avait insisté pour qu'ils la célèbre un minimum, ensemble. Du coup, pour son dobe, il faisait un minimum d'efforts.

Par chance, Naruto ne lui en demandait pas trop non plus. En général, le blond ne faisait que lui demander son avis pour certaines choses, notamment pour le choix des confiseries que l'Uzumaki commandaient quelques jours, voire semaines, avant le 31 octobre. En général, Sasuke peinait à donner un avis, car il haïssait les choses sucrées, mais se servait de ses quelques souvenirs d'enfance pour aiguiller son compagnon.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, Naruto avait insisté pour tout choisir tout seul, sans réclamer l'aide de Sasuke, et l'avait même interdit de l'accompagner faire ses courses d'Halloween. Bien que ça l'avait assez surpris, il avait accepté, et avait laissé son amant partir acheter ce qu'il souhaitait en magasin.

Il ne pouvait pas dire non à Naruto. Ou du moins, très rarement.

Suspicieux et intrigué, le brun regarda les paquets étalés sur la table avec attention. Naruto avait bien varié ses choix, passant de bonbons à quelques snacks salés. Procéder comme ça permettait de les contenter tous les deux, ainsi que les quelques enfants qui viendraient frapper à leur porte le soir d'Halloween.

Bien que, à première vue, rien ne semblait suspect, Sasuke continua à regarder pour vérifier si son amant avait fait des folies ou non.

Naruto étant Naruto, il était imprévisible. C'était ce qui faisait son charme justement, avec son honnêteté qui le mettait souvent dans des galères que Sasuke préférait ignorer.

En observant plus attentivement, il ne remarqua rien de suspect, mais fut intrigué par un paquet, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Un énorme «NEW» écrit en jaune dans une bulle rouge était inscrit en haut à droite du sachet, au dessus d'un dessin représentant des ramens.

-Hey Sas'ke ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, bon sang de bois ? demanda Naruto, inquiet de voir son compagnon fixer ses trouvailles avec insistance.

Sasuke désigna le paquet qui l'intriguait depuis quelques secondes, avant d'interroger son amant :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste ?

-Quoi, ça ? Des bonbons goût ramens ! Apparemment c'est tout nouveau donc j'en ai pris !

Sasuke regarda fixement son compagnon, à la fois surpris et blasé. Surpris car il ne pensait pas que ce genre de confiseries existaient et blasé car ça ne l'étonnait absolument pas que son «usuratonkachi» achète quelque chose au goût de son plat favori.

Néanmoins, il était beaucoup plus étonné qu'autre chose.

-Des... bonbons goût ramens ? répéta Sasuke.

-Oui ! Des bonbons aux ramens ! À se demander pourquoi ils n'ont pas fait ça plus tôt...

Sasuke poussa un nouveau soupir discret, définitivement dépité. Comment Naruto pouvait-il se poser une question dont la réponse était logique ? Ça n'avait pas été fait avant à cause de l'originalité et de la bizarrerie de l'invention.

En même temps, des bonbons saveur ramens... c'était une première !

Quand il disait que Naruto était imprévisible... il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il achète ce genre de choses qui devaient plaire à un nombre limité de personnes. L'originalité du goût devait certainement rebuter certaines personnes qui se contentaient sûrement de la base.

Ce qu'il aurait fait pour être certain qu'il n'y ait pas de gaspillage.

Bien qu'il en avait l'envie, Sasuke s'abstint de faire un quelconque commentaire sur la trouvaille de son amant. Après tout, c'était déjà payé et Naruto semblait très fier de ses achats alors, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui envoyer une pique, surtout à ce sujet.

Et puis, ça compenserait un peu le manque de ramens de Naruto, qui avait arrêté d'en manger à chaque repas quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble.

Naruto avait fait des efforts, alors c'était à lui d'en faire, surtout pour Halloween.

Question d'égalité.

* * *

Alors ? C'était comment ? Bien ? Potable ? À jeter ? Personnellement, j'en suis pas trop fière *-*' J'le trouve bâclé, j'ai pas réussi à retranscrire exactement ce que je voulais, et en plus, je m'y suis prise en retard pour commencer mon espèce de ''mini-event'' donc... bah j'ai pas eu le temps de faire comme je le souhaitais mais c'est bien fait pour ma poire, qu'on se le dise !

Bref, si vous voulez, vous pouvez me donner votre avis en review ! Dites-moi ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas, si vous avez aimé ou non... Ça ne peut que m'être bénéfique d'avoir des avis négatifs ou positifs !

Sur ce, je cesse de vous embêter X)

On se retrouvera dimanche prochain pour le prochain OS !

Bye~


	2. Surprise ?

**NdA** \- Hello ! On est dimanche 13 octobre, il est donc temps pour moi de débarquer ! Amaya est donc là pour vous servir ! Aujourd'hui, on va changer de personnages ! Du coup, au menu du jour, nous avons... un Itachi x Yahiko ! (je ne sais pas si je l'avais précisé dans l'OS précédent mais les personnages vont changer à chaque one-shot donc soyez pas étonnés... je préfère prévenir de suite !)

Au fait ! Merci pour les mises en favoris et les follows, ça fait plaisir *w*

**Disclaimer** \- Une semaine s'est écoulée, et les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais bien à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... *soupir de tristesse*

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

..Surprise ?

Si il y avait bien une fête que Yahiko adorait, c'était bien Halloween. Depuis petit, il la célébrait. Combien d'années avait-il fait le tour des maisons de son quartier avec Konan et Nagato pour avoir quelques bonbons ou lancer des sorts ? Il ne comptait même pas, ou du moins ne comptait plus.

Au fil des années, il avait certes cessé d'aller frapper aux portes de ses voisins, mais il gardait toujours l'esprit d'Halloween. Du coup, il s'amusait à décorer l'appartement du sol au plafond avec ce qui pouvait coller au thème de sa fête favorite. Du moins, avant qu'il ne s'installe avec son compagnon.

En effet, depuis ses vingt ans environ, il vivait avec sa moitié, Itachi Uchiha. Bien qu'ils aient des caractères relativement différents, Yahiko l'aimait au possible et avait fait des concessions pour son amant, tout comme Itachi en avait fait pour lui.

Parmi ces concessions, il y avait celle de ralentir un peu sur les décorations lors des fêtes. Ne pas arrêter complètement, mais juste se modérer. Il l'avait fait durant quelques temps, mais avait cessé au fil des années.

Du moins, jusqu'à présent. Dans un élan de folie, il avait acheté un nombre incalculable de décorations, à la limite du raisonnable, et s'était mis en tête de reprendre sa tradition comme il le pouvait.

Pour faire ce qu'il voulait selon ses goûts, Yahiko avait pris la -stupide- décision de décorer tout l'appartement dans le dos de son amant, lorsque celui-ci serait au travail. En plus, comme il commençait tôt et finissait tard, ça lui laisserait le temps de tout bien préparer.

Voilà donc pourquoi, à déjà cinq heures du soir, l'habitat entier était décoré par des petits squelettes déguisés avec des costumes délabrés ou des robes de mariée rapiécées, sans oublier les quelques bougies-citrouilles disposées un peu partout de sorte à être visibles.

Aussi, il avait pris les devants en pleine nuit en installant quelques fausses toiles d'araignées et les bestioles en plastique partout dans l'appartement, pendant qu'Itachi dormait. Heureusement qu'il était trop dans les vapes pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit le matin...

Néanmoins, ce n'étaient pas les décorations multiples et son travail acharné dans l'appartement qui rendaient Yahiko fier, mais aussi anxieux. Ce n'était pas non plus son appréhension de voir son homme rentrer et découvrir le changement radical dans l'appartement. Non, c'étaient les deux petits déguisements pour chats qu'il avait trouvé par hasard dans une boutique spéciale.

Si Tendô, son propre matou, avait été relativement coopératif et conciliant dans l'enfilage du costume, Amaterasu -ou la garce hargneuse- n'avait pas été aussi sympathique avec lui.

Quelque part, ce n'était pas si étonnant que la petite chatte noire et blanche ait été agressive avec lui. Déjà qu'elle le haïssait, jalouse de sa proximité avec son maître adoré, en plus il avait eu le malheur de lui faire enfiler un costume pour Halloween !

Yahiko avait eu beaucoup de mal à mettre le costume à Amaterasu, mais il avait fini par y arriver. Le résultat était plus que jouissif, surtout la tête dépitée que la chatte faisait. Pour immortaliser ça, il prit la bête en photo, et pensa à bien la sauvegarder.

Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge de la cuisine lui fit comprendre qu'il devait ôter le déguisement d'Amaterasu, avant qu'Itachi ne rentre et ne découvre son chat dans un accoutrement ridicule. Tendant les bras vers son ennemie à quatre pattes, il cessa néanmoins tout mouvement en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

-Je suis rentré.

Paniqué, Yahiko regarda Amaterasu se sauver en direction de l'entrée, sûrement pour se réfugier vers son maître, qu'elle avait forcément entendu. Dans l'espoir de libérer le chat de son fardeau, et de sauver sa peau par la même occasion, le jeune homme se mit à courir après la bestiole, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas déjà vers son maître.

-Amaterasu, ramène-toi espèce de petite garce ! Si ton maître te voit comme ça, je vais me faire pourrir !

Sauf que la chance n'était manifestement pas de son côté. En arrivant dans l'entrée, il eut la surprise de voir son homme essayer de libérer son pauvre chat, qui miaulait avec force. Si Itachi devait prendre ça pour un miaulement de désespoir ou encore de souffrance, Yahiko savait que ce n'était qu'une pure comédie pour se faire plaindre et le faire accuser.

-Tiens 'Tachi... t'es déjà là ? dit Yahiko d'une petite voix.

Ledit 'Tachi lui lança un regard en coin, trop occupé à libérer son chat pour le moment. Amaterasu étant vive, elle se débattait, et lui enlever le costume n'était donc pas une tâche aisée. D'autant plus que l'Uchiha lançait également quelques coups d'œil sur l'appartement, pour voir l'étendue du coup de folie de son compagnon.

Après quelques minutes de lutte, Itachi réussit enfin à libérer sa créature, qui se réfugia à l'étage en courant, n'oubliant pas de cracher Yahiko en passant. Le jeune homme lança un regard noir à «la peste» et fini par regarder son amant, qui semblait... franchement dépité par l'état de l'appartement. Yahiko le savait, un interrogatoire était à venir.

-Yahiko, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça dans mon dos et, bon sang, pourquoi tu as mis ce costume à Amaterasu ? demanda Itachi, exaspéré.

-Ah euh... tu vas voir, c'est tout con. En fait, j'me suis dit que ça allait te faire une... petite surprise ? Ouais, c'est ça ! Comme l'appartement est toujours décoré pareil, je me suis dit que ça pourrait te faire plaisir de voir tout bien fait pour Halloween ! répondit Yahiko, gêné.

Voyant Itachi arquer un sourcil et croiser les bras sur son torse, Yahiko se sentit plus gêné qu'autrefois et se gratta l'arrière de la tête en ricanant, pour masquer son malaise. Face à lui, l'Uchiha poussa un profond soupir, sûrement de dépit.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, Yahiko... c'est quoi la vraie raison ?

-T'as gagné, c'est bon... c'est juste que j'avais pas envie que tu râles ou fasses un commentaire parce que «je sais pas me modérer»... Du coup, j'ai fait ça dans ton dos.

-Et tu n'aurai pas pu m'en parler au lieu de tout faire sans que je sois au courant ?

-Ben, je savais pas ce que tu allais dire du coup... j'ai pas osé...

Yahiko se ratatina sur place, se sentant complètement stupide. Après plusieurs années en couple, à vivre ensemble, il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait pu en parler à Itachi. Surtout qu'il connaissait l'Uchiha depuis le collège et pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Un peu perdu dans sa honte et dans ses pensées, Yahiko sursauta quand il sentit un petit coup contre son front, et regarda le responsable de cette pichenette. Itachi le regardait sans aucune animosité, mais relativement dépité par ce que son stupide Namikaze venait de sortir.

-Sinon, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais mis ce maudit costume de clown à Amaterasu.

-Ah oui ! C'est juste que j'ai vu ce costume et un petit ciré jaune pour chat. Du coup, j'ai décidé de prendre les deux pour Tendô et Amaterasu pour qu'ils soient comme Grippe-Sou et Georgie du film Ça.

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel. Quelque part, ce n'était pas si étonnant de la part de Yahiko. Il n'était pas le cousin de Naruto pour rien... aussi imprévisible l'un que l'autre ! Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que l'Uzumaki fanatique des ramens n'en fasse pas voir de toutes les couleurs à Sasuke...

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Désolée s'il n'est pas top... j'ai dû tout modifier au dernier moment alors... En tout cas, personnellement, j'en suis pas fière du tout de celui-là ! Il va falloir que je me rattrape au prochain...

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et même si vous n'avez pas aimé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a déplu que je puisse mieux cibler les soucis et arranger ça à l'avenir !

Sur ce, on se retrouvera dimanche prochain pour le prochain OS !


	3. Artistiquement vôtre

**NdA** – Hello ! Vous savez quel jour on est ? Exactement, on est dimanche ! Donc, voici un nouvel OS ! Cette fois-ci, nous retrouvons nos deux artistes préférés, à savoir Sasori et Deidara ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

**Disclaimer** – Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais bel et bien à Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... (c'est peut-être mieux pour eux, non ?)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Artistiquement vôtre**

Deidara n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à Halloween.

Pour faire bref, il en avait strictement rien à faire de cette fête. Déjà petit, il s'en servait de prétexte pour manger des bonbons et pour laisser s'exprimer son âme d'artiste.

Âme d'artiste qui, à l'heure actuelle, se limitait à créer des créatures étranges en argile.

Ses congés duraient deux semaines, et il avait passé seulement deux jours sans s'ennuyer. Donc au lieu de tourner et virer dans l'appartement ou de tout récurer de fond en comble pour la énième fois, il s'était décidé à créer ses propres décorations d'Halloween.

Certes, c'était inutile puisque tout allait finir par exploser quelque part un jour ou l'autre, soit lors d'une dispute violente, soit pour le côté «artistique», mais au moins ça allait l'occuper pour quelques temps.

En plus, côté financier, c'était bénéfique. Si Sasori venait à avoir l'idée de décorer l'appartement, inutile d'acheter quoi que ce soit. Kakuzu serait sûrement fier d'apprendre que de l'argent -péché mignon d'Harpagon moderne- ne serait pas dépensé de façon inutile.

Installé dans la cuisine, Deidara s'occupait de ses œuvres en forme de monstres, continuant à en créer jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve autre chose à faire. Il entama sa énième création, qui rejoindrait certainement les autres sur le balcon. Sauf qu'il voulait que celle-ci soit différente. Décidé, il posa son argile sur le papier journal, qui servait de protection à la table en bois. Si il venait à abîmer le mobilier de l'appartement, Sasori lui ferait certainement la peau.

La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de faire une jack-o'-lantern, traditionnelle bougie-citrouille de la fête d'Halloween. Simple, efficace, et il pouvait y ajouter un côté artistique à la fin. Il commença donc par faire la base de son œuvre, en débutant par le ''corps'' de sa citrouille.

Corps qui, au final, ressembla plus à une immense pomme de terre difforme qu'à une citrouille. Néanmoins, il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça et continua son travail, jusqu'à arriver à l'étape de la sculpture d'un visage effrayant dans l'argile qui commençait déjà à sécher.

Ce fut donc armé d'un gros couteau de cuisine qu'il tenta de faire ce qu'il voulait, s'acharnant plus qu'autre chose, n'oubliant pas de jurer et de râler.

Et bien entendu, ce fut face à un Deidara en galère que Sasori se retrouva en rentrant du travail. La scène était plutôt pathétique à voir. Le blond essayait vainement de découper l'argile avec son couteau. Manque de chance, ce dernier restait un coup coincé dans l'argile, et l'autre coup impossible à faire rentrer dans l'argile.

L'acharnement était donc compréhensible, mais ridicule à voir.

-Deidara, pose ce couteau, soupira Sasori. Au mieux, tu vas te couper un doigt ou te crever un œil, au pire tu vas tuer quelqu'un.

N'ayant pas spécialement apprécié la remarque, Deidara fit son plus beau doigt d'honneur à son crétin de colocataire et reprit son œuvre, concentré au maximum. Par chance, il réussit à libérer son couteau et décida de le reposer, estimant que le semblant de visage qu'il avait pu faire serait suffisant. Il reprit donc son travail sans s'acharner.

Après quelques secondes, il sentit la présence de Sasori dans son dos, et comprit aisément que ce dernier regardait ce qu'il faisait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé être, au juste ? demanda le rouquin.

-Une jack-o'-lantern !

Sasori plissa les yeux. Ça ? Une jack-o'-lantern ? Même Hidan avec une alcoolémie supérieure à la moyenne était capable de faire mieux que cette espèce de... _chose _qui était sensé être une citrouille avec un visage effrayant.

À la rigueur, ça pouvait être une boule de bowling avec un _très_ gros défaut de fabrication, mais certainement pas une jack-o'-lantern.

-Deidara, tu es conscient que ça ne ressemble à strictement rien ?

-Hn, tu devrais peut-être t'acheter des lunettes, Sasori. Cette citrouille représente tout mon art, elle est parfaite et complètement ressemblante, hm.

-Pour quelqu'un qui a, au moins, trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang, elle doit être ressemblante. Mais jamais un être humain sobre dira que cette chose ressemble à une jack-o'-lantern.

-Tss, tu ne comprends vraiment rien à l'art.

Sasori poussa un profond soupir, comprenant que ça ne servait strictement à rien de débattre avec Deidara au sujet de son œuvre. Après tout, ils avaient une vision très différente des choses, surtout en ce qui concernait l'art.

Le rouquin s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine sans prononcer un mot de plus quand il vit son homme prendre une boîte de pétards, et en camoufler quelques-uns dans l'argile, laissant les mèches encore visibles.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Je rajoute quelque chose qui rendra cette jack-o'-lantern plus... artistique.

-Ça va juste la faire exploser ! En quoi ça va la rendre plus artistique ?

-L'œuvre d'un créateur doit être éphémère pour qu'on se rende compte de sa beauté, hun ! Et n'oublie pas que l'art est une explosion, Sasori. L'art est une explosion.

Pour toute réponse, Sasori leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la cuisine, ne souhaitant pas recevoir un bout d'argile en pleine figure lorsque la pseudo-citrouille aurait explosée.

Il se décida donc à partir dans son atelier. Il avait encore des marionnettes-squelettes à faire pour Yahiko. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête de l'appartement du roux lorsqu'il aurait récupéré sa commande... et encore moins la tête d'Itachi quand il découvrirait tout.

Ça promettait d'être aussi artistique que les jack-o'-lantern explosives et les décorations en argile de Deidara.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Bien ? Moyen ? À jeter ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis en review ! Promis juré, je ne mords pas !

Sinon, oui, dans la chronologie, cet OS se passe quelques temps avant l'OS précédent, je préférais prévenir :p

Bref, sur ce, on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour l'OS suivant !


	4. Happy Halloween !

**NdA** – Euh... hey ? Oui je sais, je suis en retard, pardon ! TToTT J'ai pas réussi à écrire mon OS pour dimanche dernier et j'étais pas en forme donc j'ai pas pu faire autrement.. je suis désolée !

Sinon, Joyeux Halloween à tous et à toutes ! Aujourd'hui, en ce Jeudi 31 Octobre 2019, je vous propose de boucler ce recueil avec un petit OS, se focalisant sur le couple Naruto X Sasuke ! Je me suis dit que, ayant commencé avec eux, autant finir avec eux aussi ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

**Disclaimer** – Tel un disque rayé, je vous annonce pour la énième fois que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Happy Halloween !

-Sasu, c'est bientôt fini ?

En entendant la petite voix de son petit-ami, Sasuke leva légèrement les yeux au ciel, dépité. Quelle idée avait-il eu de mettre un film d'horreur déjà ? Ah oui, les petits yeux de chiots de Naruto, qui avait absolument voulu prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur devant ce type de film.

Bien entendu, la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à prouver, c'était le contraire.

Dès que les éléments un minimum horrifiques du film, tels que les screamers, les jumpscares ou les scènes avec du sang, avaient fait leur apparition, Naruto avait commencé à trembler et sursauter à certains moments.

Jusqu'à finalement se cacher sous un plaid immonde et se blottir contre Sasuke pour se rassurer.

Évidemment, Sasuke s'était douté que ça finirait comme ça, et avait même averti l'Uzumaki que certaines scènes étaient effrayantes ou pouvaient surprendre. La réponse de Naruto ?

«_T'en fais pas pour moi ! C'est rien, bon sang ! C'est pas un pauvre petit film qui va me faire flipper !_»

Autant dire que le discours avait perdu toute crédibilité lorsque le blond avait crié comme une fillette en voyant un jumpscare à l'écran.

Et encore plus lorsqu'il s'était caché sous le plaid à motifs de tourbillons au commencement d'une scène qui était plus gore qu'effrayante.

Les hurlements de terreurs des protagonistes du film d'horreur retentissaient dans les oreilles du blondinet, qui restait blotti contre son amant, qui regardait le film sans grande conviction.

-Hey Sas'ke... je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est terminé...

Tiré de sa contemplation de l'écran, Sasuke regarda le plaid qui couvrait Naruto, et se tourna à nouveau vers la télévision. Rapidement, il constata que les cris des protagonistes avaient cessés, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, connaissant déjà le film.

Une idée germa dans son esprit, et après seulement quelque secondes de réflexion, il se décida à la mettre en œuvre.

Naruto risquait de ne pas apprécier la blague, mais au moins, ça pouvait rendre la soirée un peu plus intéressante, du moins pour lui.

-Oui Naruto... la scène est terminée, tu peux reprendre, mentit l'Uchiha.

Naïf comme il était, et accordant une confiance aveugle à son «teme», Naruto sortit de sa cachette pour reprendre le cours du film tranquillement.

Seulement, à peine eut-il posé ses yeux sur l'écran qu'un screamer fit son apparition, le faisant sursauter franchement et crier d'une façon peu virile. Par réflexe, il se planqua à nouveau sous son plaid et se cala à nouveau contre son amant pour se rassurer.

Amant qui contenait son rire avec plus ou moins de mal, ce que Naruto remarqua très rapidement.

-Pourquoi tu te moques ? C'est pas drôle, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, bon sang de bois !

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il savait pertinemment que si il venait à ouvrir la bouche, il éclaterait de rire. La réaction de Naruto face au screamer se jouait sans cesse dans son esprit, l'empêchant de reprendre son calme, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas spécialement.

Toujours caché dans son plaid, Naruto poussa un soupir et se renfrogna, sentant que Sasuke se moquait ouvertement de lui. Pour montrer qu'il boudait, le blond se sépara de son amant et entreprit de s'éloigner pour aller au bout du canapé. Seulement, ayant trop peur de revoir une scène horrifique où un énième jumpscare, il garda son plaid sur lui, couvrant l'intégralité de son corps ainsi que de son visage, l'empêchant de voir convenablement.

Cette technique lui épargnait, certes, les images du film, elle l'empêchait également de voir ce qu'il faisait, rendant sa manœuvre d'éloignement plus complexe et risquée. Maladroit comme il était, il avait toujours une chance de s'esquinter, même dans des situations banales.

De son côté, Sasuke regardait l'Uzumaki s'éloigner progressivement, à quatre pattes, protégé par son plaid mais ne voyant absolument pas où il allait sur le canapé d'angle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, dobe ? demanda Sasuke en arquant un sourcil.

-Je te boude. La prochaine fois, tu ne te moqueras pas de moi, teme.

Le ton assez froid employé par le blond aurait pu être crédible si la situation avait été différente. Il était difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, de prendre au sérieux quelqu'un qui fuyait à quatre pattes caché sous une couverture bleu ciel à tourbillons verts.

Néanmoins, Naruto ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à sa crédibilité. Il voulait juste montrer qu'il boudait et n'appréciait pas qu'on se moque de lui, point à la ligne. On n'humiliait pas un Uzumaki !

Par chance, il arriva assez vite à l'opposé de Sasuke, soit à l'autre bout du canapé. Cependant, il oublia un détail assez important, à savoir une poutre qui se situait justement là où il allait, juste à côté de l'accoudoir. Et comme il ne voyait rien et, en prime, avançait tête baissée, le choc fut inévitable.

Lorsque sa tête entra en collision avec ladite poutre, il poussa un grognement de douleur et s'éloigna vite. Très vite. Trop vite car sa trajectoire dévia légèrement sur le côté, le faisant tomber directement sur le sol.

Et bien entendu, comme la chance était partie loin de lui, il s'était cogné le coude contre la table basse dans sa chute.

Témoin de la scène, qui était certainement la plus ridicule qu'il ait eu la chance de voir, Sasuke dû encore se faire violence pour ne pas rire. Ce qui n'était pas une tâche aisée, même pour un Uchiha.

Néanmoins, il reprit son calme rapidement et s'approcha de son compagnon, qui restait planqué sous son plaid, toujours au sol entre la table basse et le canapé.

-Tu comptes rester par terre toute la soirée, usuratonkachi ? demanda Sasuke.

Contre toute attente, le fanatique des ramens ne prononça pas un seul mot, ne tiquant même pas à la petite insulte typique de Sasuke. Or, habituellement, il répliquait avec hargne.

Assez curieux, et mine de rien inquiet -bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute-, le jeune Uchiha prit le plaid pour le soulever, afin de voir Naruto, qui lui lança un regard en coin en faisant la moue.

-Oh, tu boudes ? se moqua gentiment le brun.

Pour répondre, Naruto tourna la tête, faisant bien comprendre que oui, il boudait. Néanmoins, il faisait ça avec l'espoir que son compagnon se fasse pardonner avec un baiser ou encore des ramens.

Mais à la place, Sasuke se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de reposer le plaid sur son visage avant de quitter le canapé pour s'éloigner dans la cuisine. Intrigué, l'Uzumaki se sépara enfin de son plaid pour voir ce que son amant faisait.

Il eut rapidement sa réponse, en recevant quelque chose de léger en travers de la figure. Faisant à nouveau la moue, il regarda quand même ce que Sasuke venait de lui envoyer à la figure. Il sourit doucement en voyant un bonbon goût ramens, qu'il avait acheté pour Halloween, quelques semaines auparavant.

Étrange façon de se faire pardonner, mais néanmoins efficace. Naruto oublia directement qu'il avait failli faire une crise cardiaque et qu'il s'était fait bien mal au front et au coude plus tôt dans la soirée.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé de ce dernier petit OS ? Bien ? Potable ? À jeter ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif ! Pour ma part, je n'en suis pas hyper satisfaite de celui-là aussi... La fin me pose problème, mais je n'arrive pas à l'améliorer... Tant pis...

Au final, j'ai pas été hyper satisfaite de mon travail sur ce recueil, j'ai remarqué... j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !

Au fait ! Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! J'ai relu mais certaines erreurs ont pu m'échapper...

Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi ce petit recueil, mon premier dans le fandom de Naruto !

Joyeux Halloween et on se retrouvera dans quelques temps pour une autre histoire !

À la revoyure !


End file.
